A Future Unwound
by Airship Canon
Summary: When views of things become twisted, terrible deeds may be committed. When history changes, is knowledge of the future not unwound?
1. Chapter 1: A Still Night

**A Future Unwound**

By Airship Canon

* * *

**Warning: Reader Discretion is** **advised!**The following contains themes of subverted Infant immortality, badass, complete monster and a few other things. Information is spotty proceed with caution. Dis has been claimed.

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Still Night_

The assassin breathed strongly, but kept his mouth closed, and his respiration silent. He knew this would be a tough mission- and the stakes couldn't be higher. Failure didn't merely mean death for him, it meant open war. The slightest word of his mission, and his entire nation would face a military conflict at a time where it could ill afford it, and he knew it. Not only that, but the survival of his target would mean disaster- a sure defeat would befall the people of his country where the target allowed to live. His mission entailed a kill that would prevent a disaster.

His mission was relatively simple, on paper: Break into this castle, and kill his target while the majority of its occupants slept- a standard fair for an assassin. And for him, it was _that_ simple, but even so, he knew that he couldn't risk anything. His eyes scanned the edges of the castle grounds, ever wary of guards, as even the slightest detection could lead to failure. He knew the layout of the castle well- thru infiltrations allowed by various disguises, he had seen the majority of the castle by daylight, without arousing even the slightest suspicion. This knowledge also came with another point to him: he knew full well, that most entrances to the castle proper, where his target slept, would be covered- and pretty much suicide to attempt to pass— and it'd take much skill to enter through other means, namely skill in _climbing_.

He quickly ducked down in the flowerbed where he lay as he spotted a pair of guards patrolling the grounds. Basic soldiers- they wouldn't be difficult opponents, but at the same time, he'd rather not be spotted at all- either he'd have to kill them simultaneously, or just not be seen. A quick thought lead him to try for the second option, holding his breath as they passed. The two didn't even catch on— they kept walking, ignoring the assassin. He quickly got up and darted across the courtyard, pressing his back against the wall. He tucked his head around the corner, keeping his eyes open for guards, letting out a silent sigh of relief when he realized they hadn't spotted him.

"One way to go from here…" He muttered to himself, and looking upwards. He pressed his fingers into the fine edges of the brick, getting a quick feel for the castle's walls, and then released, turning and running- his feet catching the edges of the stone. He caught a small edge and pulled his weight upwards. It was a long way to the roof the castle, but compared to his rigorous training, this was nothing. He threw a quick glance downward: no guards. However, he knew that due to the threat of an aerial attack, by it from wyvern or pegasus, the roof would be guarded— yet that was his only hope of entry. The assassin continued his climb- reaching ever higher, wary that a single slip would mean his death, and worse, his detection. Hand over hand, and foot over foot, he ascended, carefully, and periodically scanning the his surroundings, and shifting his position to avoid sight. He was given certain advantages in the cloudy night, but his approach still had to be completely undetected.

His breath grew heavy as he neared the roof of the castle. He'd have a fight, and failure on his hands if he did this wrong- so he tensed as he looked onto the walk way, edging himself against the tall tower that would be his point of entry and the fortified walk way along the edge of the castle. He again took in a breath and held it as a guard approached the walkway- a lone archer, a quick kill for the assassin. As the archer made his patrol- crossing near the assassin, he was quickly grabbed. The Assassin deployed a blade hidden in his sleeve and stabbed the archer, and using a swift motion pulled him over the rampart, slamming him into the wall, and tossing him downwards, where he fell into a tree far below. After killing the guard, the assassin quickly pulled himself over the rampart, and ducked low behind a fortification to evade another archer, who had gotten too close. Again, the assassin went for the kill, drawing a sword swiftly, and stabbing the patrolling archer- and forcing the man's mouth shut to silence any cries that could give him away, then tossing his body off the side of the castle. Two dead guards, and nary a soul knew he was there. The assassin scanned the roof- the other guards hadn't left their posts, they were blissfully unaware that he was even present. He then turned to the tower- the door was sure to be unguarded and unlocked- there would be a guard stationed at the entrances to castle proper, once he was off the roof, but merely gaining entry to the castle was his only concern for the time being.

He quickly lifted a bolt and opened the castle door and slipped inside, shutting the door silently. He was finally inside the castle, which gave him a moment's breath as he silently started making his way down the stairs. Having done enough espionage already, he was familiar enough with the castle's inner layout, and knew his exit would be the first light he saw: this tower had three exits, one to the third floor of the castle, which is where he was headed, one to the cellars below, and one to the roof from whence he came. His target, he assumed, to be sleeping soundly in a bedroom on the second floor, and the only way to access the royal bedrooms was through a guarded passage way on the third floor- a convoluted system, obviously set up to protect the occupants against people like him. However, with the tower's access to the third floor, things were almost too convenient.

He crept up on the doorway, knowing full well there would be a guard on the side. His previous entries to the castle showed him this much, but at the same time things may be different at night. He silenced his breath as he poked his head out slightly, just catching a glimpse of the surroundings. The castle was dark- many of the lighting fixtures were extinguished, and there was only a lone guard by the door to the tower. Realizing the guard's position and his own, the assassin quickly moved to change sides of the door where he stood. He then took a pebble from a sack and tossed it down the stairwell to attract the guard's attention. Be it foolishness, curiosity or a drilled training, the guard turned to investigate the noise. "It's probably a m—" The assassin quickly caught the guard in a hold, strangling him to keep him from speaking any more, and driving a blade into his chest. He pulled the guard into the shadows- the guard's body slumped over dead.

"Three kills…" The assassin muttered as he darted out into the main hall, keeping to the shadows and timing his movements- he couldn't be seen and he couldn't be heard: the slightest detection meant failure- his masters could live with detection after the mission, where the worst would be a war if chaos didn't take the enemy first, but before it- facing a war and the disaster at the same time, was simply unacceptable. He kept to areas where even the most attentive of the castle's guards would fail to look, but every step weighed against him. The two deaths outside wouldn't go unnoticed forever, and the guard in the tower would surely be spotted sooner rather than later, so time weighed against him.

Two guards. Two men, armored, and armed with silver lances stood at the stairwell to the royals' bedrooms where his target was asleep, blissfully unaware that death approached. He calculated in his mind how he'd approach- both guards had to die, simultaneously because their first response would be to alert the castle, and their bodies couldn't be seen— missing guards may give him away, but nowhere near as quick as a pair of corpses. An idea hit him, with which he quickly gained a smirk, as he began climbing to the ornate ledge that hung over the entrance to the stairwell. "Two for one." He said dropping, his blades quickly cleaving into the heads of his victims. The guards started to slump back, dead, and the assassin caught their weapons. He slid them back to the covered windows, and used a rope he had brought to hoist them upwards, hidden perfectly behind the curtains.

Now nothing stood between him and his target, and the way things were going, nothing would stop him, neither in his mission, nor his escape. He walked slowly, surely, and ever silently, scanning constantly. This corridor would likely have no guards, but was heavily visible from the main hall, which made evasion paramount. The assassin kept checking to the sides, his eyes watching the guards in the main hall, making sure every move he made went undetected. He nodded as he approached the third door- the door to his target's bedroom. Making one last, swift check, he opened the door, and slipped in. No one had seen him. Shutting the door behind him, he lowered his hood.

The room was slightly messy- a few odds and ends strewn about. The windows were barred and curtains with the brand of his order's foes hung over them. Being careful to not step on any of the loose objects, he made his way to his target's bedside, and looked down at her. He shook his head- there she was, the woman who'd bring his master much irritation, and a disaster upon his people were she allowed to live. She was but a child, and completely defenseless- in contrary to the warrior she would be.

"Princess Lucina. You are an affront to my master, my Lord Grima. And on this night, you shall be undone." The assassin said as he looked into the sleeping child's face. "Requiescat in pace!" He said, before plunging his blade into the child's chest. She let out a pained scream momentarily before her body went limp, her blood staining her blue bedsheets, as the assassin's blade retracted.

The door flung open immediately, prompting the assassin to turn around. "GODS! SOMEONE IS IN PRINCESS LUCINA'S ROOM!" A woman, one of the castle's maids cried, as her eyes met the assassin's. The assassin bolted- he ran straight towards the woman, kicking her. She fell backwards, falling helplessly over the railing.

"ASSASSIN!" A guard cried out. "Stop him!" Three soldiers ran up the stairs, leaving the assassin's sight, but he knew that he'd see them again before his escape was done— but he knew then, his mission was done, and that woman had already given him away. He had little time to finish her, even with knowledge she'd know he's Plegian, and that meant the moment word reached Prince Chrom's ear, it'd be full scale war, but without the foreseer, there would be little that could stop the events set forth.

* * *

_A few days later, Outside Valm Castle, evening._

"Prince Chrom!" A messenger exclaimed, landing from her Pegasus.

"A messenger from the Capital? What news do you bring…?" Chrom asked quizzically.

"Dire news, I'm afraid…" The messenger said, looking downwards. "Prince Chrom… your daughter— Princess Lucina… is dead."

Chrom's eyes went wide from shock. "What-!? No.. that… why!? _**Gods… Why!?**_"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I blame GameFAQs for this fanfic bait...


	2. Chapter 2: A Dead Woman's Worry

**Chapter 2: Dead Woman's Worry**

_Ylissean League Camp, outside of Valm Castle._

Robin let out a groan and clutched his side in pain. His world was a blur, and he couldn't quite tell which way was up. He opened his eyes, slowly, as he felt a cool sensation on his side, followed by a searing pain that shot through his entire body, which caused him to let out a pained hiss. A soft touch to his forehead and a welcome sight soothed his pain as he tried to catch his bearings. His eyes quickly met his caretaker- a woman who he'd promised his life to, a soft, pained smile quickly formed on his lips as he looked at her. "Lucina…? What happened—" He said groaning, his hand touching his exposed chest. He quickly realized he was still rather bloody, and took note of the blood soaked rag Lucina was holding. "Wait… during the battle…"

"Robin…" Lucina shook her head, as she lifted a staff from the rack beside the bed, setting the blood soaked rag down on a table. "You really shouldn't have done that. It's nice to have you care for me, but you nearly got yourself killed— you passed out from blood loss almost immediately after Walhart nearly cut you in two." She held the staff, and breathed deep, "_Iterum vivere_…!" she said, as a glowing light glinted off the staff, which Robin recognized as Mend.

"It… worked out, didn't it?" Robin said, looking her in the eyes as he felt a cool, soothing energy flow into him. "Besides, you'd have died had I not stepped in."

"Well, mother was quite beside herself over it…" Lucina smiled, and leaned in to kiss Robin's forehead. "But, really, Thank you for saving me."

"No… thank _you_ for saving _me_." Robin said, blushing after Lucina's kiss. "It was a rather reckless move, I suppose… and last thing I can remember is pain." Robin's eyes shut as he recalled the battle, and his fight with Walhart. The Conqueror had Lucina pinned, when Robin managed to get the massive man's attention. Walhart of course, had responded in kind by slamming his sword into Robin's chest- it was nothing less than a miracle he didn't die right then and there, but by doing so, he had mistakenly, just as Robin had planned, left himself open. Of course, Robin wasn't standing long enough to see the end results. "So… Walhart… did you kill him?"

"No." Lucina shook her head. "I nearly did— that tyrant got a hole in his chest, just the same as he did to you, but his troops saved him and retreated. I should thank them, since it gave me a chance to help get you to safety."

"So our fight isn't over yet…?" Robin cringed as he tried to sit up, but Lucina motioned for him to lay back down, and his body agreed, even if his mind wanted otherwise.

"No, but now Yen'fay's surviving troops, and the other Dynasts are on our side- and are preparing to make siege on his castle as we speak." Lucina explained. "This war should be over soon enough… then…"

"Then we concentrate on the real threat…" Robin answered, preemptively speaking for Lucina.

"Grima," both said at once with a sour tone.

Robin sighed as he looked Lucina in the eyes, but then a flash of light filled his vision, as someone flung open the tent's flap, holding up a lantern. Robin shook his head and squinted his eyes, trying to get a focus, as the entrant dimmed the lantern. "Chrom?" Robin asked, realizing who it was who entered the medical tent. He took in a breath staring at the Prince, and then quickly realized just how distraught the man was. "Chrom, is something amiss?"

Chrom shook his head and set the lantern down on a table, before swiftly walking over to Lucina and hugging her. "Thank the gods you're still here…" He muttered, and a few tears rolled out of his eyes. "At least one of my daughters is still alive."

"Father..?!" Lucina asked, a tone of surprise and worry in her voice. "What..?"

Chrom released his hold on Lucina and then wiped the tears off his face, and sat down. He took in a deep breath and then exhaled solemnly. "Lucina… your younger self… my princess… was murdered."

"What?!" Lucina and Robin both exclaimed in unison. The sudden exclamation sent shooting a wave of pain into Robin's chest, forcing him to lie back down, which briefly distracted Lucina, as Robin squeezed her hand.

Chrom nodded solemnly, his face reflecting many emotions. "A capital missive sent word to me mere moments ago— apparently an Assassin entered Ylisstol at night and killed her while she slept. He… escaped, but we do know he was a Plegian." Chrom's voice grew immensely angry as his explanation came to a swift close, and he clenched his fists. "It must have been that dastard, Validar, who sent that Assassin…! Waited for us to be in Valm simply so he could murder my daughter!"

Lucina's face went pale and she held Robin's hand ever tighter, glancing at herself, her eyes scanning her body, as-if to make sure she still existed. She swallowed and tears welled up in her eyes, despite the straining in her brow showing her effort to fight them "…I'm.. dead? Or the me of this time, rather… is dead?" Chrom nodded, placing an arm around Lucina as she let go of Robin's hand. "Oh Gods.. no…! This shouldn't be happening!" She cried out. "I-I'm not going to disappear, am I?"

"I hope not. I don't think I could handle losing you as well…" Chrom said, embracing his daughter as she sobbed. "I cannot lose both of my daughters. Not to this Plegian dastard."

Robin took in a deep breath, as his mind processed the information. He swallowed hard and looked at his Lord and his love. "Lucina… If I may say something..?"

Lucina looked up from Chrom's chest, her face drenched in tears. "Yes… Robin?"

"I believe you'll be fine. It must have been a few days since your younger self was killed— even by air it's still several days for a messenger to travel between here and Ylisstol... If you were to disappear by effects of time travel, you already would have." Robin said with a tone of confidence. "So since that is not the case, I don't believe you'll disappear at all."

"Robin.. thank you for your words… I'll believe that. I have to believe that." Lucina nodded. "Although, I'm still worried— Wait, Father…? Does mother know?"

Chrom nodded before speaking, "Yes, she knows. Maribelle was with me when the missive arrived. She… hasn't taken it too well— she's currently our tent." Chrom said, "I think it might be a good idea for you to go see her, besides, I need to speak to Robin."

Lucina nodded in compliance, and made her way towards the entrance of the tent.

"I assume we're not giving Plegia any second chances over this." Robin said, sitting up, despite the glaring pain it brought him.

"Of course not... that dastard on their throne **murdered my daughter.**" Chrom stated, "He may have been a terrible man, but I'm starting now to see just where my father was coming from in his campaigns against Plegia… Perhaps Emm _was_ too soft… Perhaps Walhart is right, and that force is the only option…"

Robin shook his head. "No, not entirely. While this situation calls for some force, we cannot fail to be the better people. A tyrant like Walhart is no great man, Chrom: He moves people with violence, little else."

"And someone like Validar has babies murdered…" Chrom's voice slowed. "…she had her whole life ahead of her! Robin, you of all people, know just what a fine woman she would've grown up to be… and now…" Chrom began to sob, using his left arm to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I do know, Chrom. I love that woman— more than anything else." Robin replied, "But we have to be realistic here. We lack the resources to fight another open war… and your sister was not wrong. The base actions of a few people do not determine the whole of a nation. Hell, as crazy as they are, Henry and Tharja are living proof that there are good Plegians… if you can call them good that is."

"I understand that, Robin… but we can't risk this happening again. We have to eliminate Validar." Chrom said, his voice strong, but still ringing with the deep pain in Chrom's heart. "By any means necessary. I will not lose any more loved ones to those behind this."

"I know, and perhaps, slaying Validar, regardless if he's my father or not, will help see Lucina's goal of a safe future realized." Robin nodded. "I'll start right away on drafting up a strategy…"

"Good to hear." Chrom said, patting his friend on the back. "I'll have Lucina return to your side after she's done speaking with Maribelle."

"Thanks." Robin said, as he pulled himself out of the bed, his left hand immediately pulled to his chest, as he groaned in pain again, "I'll be retiring to my tent. I can't exactly work in the infirmary."

"I'll remember that." Chrom said, as they both parted ways.

Robin walked towards his tent and ducked as a loose Valmese banner flew towards him, caught by the wind. "Our biggest problem with an open war with Plegia is the lack of troops…" He muttered under his breath. He turned slightly and his eyes set on Valm Castle. "No… we don't have a lack of troops." He smirked. "As dumb of a thought as that is…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, now let's see how much backfire that little plan had to bring...


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbreak

Chapter 3: Heartbreak

Robin let out a drawn out sigh, followed by a groan as he set down his pen. There was a slight chill as he turned towards the entrance to his tent, and he could hear footsteps- the sound of grass crunching underfoot, and the patting of a sheathed sword on leather. As he sat up from his desk and a slight pain shot through his body, he wore a smile on his face, knowing it was Lucina, having returned from her mother's side. He kept his eyes on the tent door as Lucina's hand reached in to open the flap, which she did swiftly. She wore a dull expression on her face, and her eyes showed clear signs of free-flowing tears, and an overbearing sense of sadness. It was to be expected, Robin knew- her younger self, a mere child, and a practical sister to the woman was killed, on top of the constant danger they were in. What struck him as strange, was the fact that usually when she'd look at him, her expression would brighten, and yet he quickly realized the opposite was true. "Lucina..?"

"Robin… I have to talk to you." Lucina said, her head hanging low. "It's important… and about the future…"

"Wait, is something going to happen in the fight with Walhart?" Robin's first response to her words, were of course true to his position, but something struck him— she cannot possibly predict the events of this future as nearly as accurately: no matter the way it found, she was dead in this timeline, and he knew as well, that Basilio had lived, proving her inaccuracy. "I've got plans- and contingency plans for those plans, and contingencies for my contingency plans— and contingency plans for those. I won't let it happen if you'd let me know."

Lucina's expression brightened slightly and she let out a chuckle, but her disposition quickly returned to her serious, and depressed-seeming state as she shook her head. "No. It has nothing to do with the future of our conflict, and it brings a sense of peace knowing you're working so hard… no I have to speak to you about _our_ future."

Robin felt his heart sink as a clutching fear crept up in his mind at her words. "Very well." He said, slipping on his coat, and walking towards Lucina, and the door to the tent. His eyes panned the night sky- the camp illuminated by light of the full moon and the dim orange glow of fires as the couple left the tent, Robin stopping for a moment to ram a spike infused with a spell down, effectively locking the tent from any thieves or spies.

They both walked a distance away from the camp, and Robin sat down next to a tree, Lucina joining him. "So what do you need to talk about?" Robin said, looking at Lucina.

"Robin… I…" she shook her head, "I want to tell you, I love you. You must understand that."

"I know. I love you too." Robin blushed, but something still felt very wrong, as his mind made ill predictions, ones he feared were all to right.

"But… the fact that my younger-self was killed makes things clear. Robin… I don't belong here. Her death was my fault..!" Lucina explained.

"No." Robin said swiftly. "You didn't kill her, and it wasn't on your orders that she was killed—"

"Robin, that was the work of the Grimleal. They killed her to try to kill me." Lucina shook her head, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm every bit to blame for her death!"

"No you're not." Robin tried to interject, but Lucina kept talking, her voice quickly growing distressed.

"If I didn't come back to this time— if I didn't make my presence known at the least… she'd still be alive. Robin, this makes things clearer than ever. It was a fool's hope that I could stay at my father's side— at your side. I'm sorry… but I _must_ go back to my time, my world as quickly as I can. I cannot stay or more damage can be done." Lucina choked back tears, looking into Robin's face. "Robin… I know I promised to marry you… but I have to break that promise. I can't be at your side, and it'd… Robin, there's others out there besides me. Please, for my sake, leave me behind— I don't deserve the happiness you give me."

"Lucina!?" Robin exclaimed as he felt his heart shatter. "Lucina— you're the woman I love, so no, you are every bit as deserving of that happiness..!"

"Am I, Robin? I who cannot possibly stay with you, I who caused an infant's death by my mere presence? How am I deserving of your love, Robin?" Lucina said, her voice breaking up as she stood, and handed the wedding ring back to Robin. "I'm sorry, Robin, I truly am."

"Lucina…!" Robin sobbed holding the ring and looking as she walked back to the camp.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, far shorter than my usual chapter, but...


	4. Chapter 4: Imposter?

**Chapter 4: Imposter?**

Robin rubbed his eyes, wiping away the dried tears as he rolled himself from his cot and walked over to his desk. He let out a silent sigh, looking over his shoulder at Lucina, who lay, still asleep on the ground— and immediately he felt his heart sink. She was still the love of his life, and he hoped her words were nothing more than a temporary madness brought on by the shock that her younger self died. She often did or said rash things when upset, and would quickly regret them later, and while he knew that her circumstances were hard, he also knew that she was wrong: she did deserve happiness, even if he wasn't the one to give it to her, although he hoped he would be.

He shifted his eyes back up, looking away from Lucina and picked up his notes on his plans. How he'd solve the troop issue- and the invasion plan. Plegian assassins took the life of his best friend's daughter in an attempt to take the life of his beloved- and this in turn brought turmoil into his relationship- a relationship that had, from the moment it had been discovered, been cheered on by the majority of the shepherds: Robin's friends all congratulating him when the announcement was made that he'd marry her on the way home from the Valm conflict. Even Tharja, who Robin figured would be upset by this seemed strangely beside herself, if in part due to her discovery of her own love: Gaius, and their daughter, Noire. But now, well before the shepherds knew, Robin felt crushed, and for many reasons wanted to crush Plegia— especially that man who claimed to be his father, Validar.

Everything was set for his crushing masterstroke: a plan that would bring Plegia to its knees. All it took would be Chrom's approval, and success in the coming battle in Valm Castle. Robin smirked as he overlooked his plans, but his expression quickly turned to sorrow as he shifted his mind over to another task. He pulled aside a piece of parchment and then scratched his head before he picked up his pen and set to write.

"_My love, Lucina,  
I want you to know, that even though you called off our wedding, that you believe you do not deserve me, that you do not deserve to be happy, that I still love you. I told you my feelings for you cannot change, and they haven't. No other woman could ever make me smile the way you do, so without you, I will be alone. Seeing you smile brings joy to my heart, and I cannot accept that you will condemn yourself to a life of misery for the sake of what the Plegians have done. Even if you were the true target of that assassination plot, that does not change who is responsible for it, and I promise that those who are will pay for it. You are not, and never will be a burden on our world, and despite what you may believe, you have a place here, beside those who care for, and love, you. Ask anyone- no one will blame you for what happened, and surely your parents would want you to be happy. I certainly do, and it pains me far worse than anything to see you suffer, especially at your own hands. _

_I pray that it is but a temporary madness that has overtaken you, and that you will return to happiness after your grieving has been done, and while I hope that means you'll again wear the ring that is rightfully yours, however if it is not I who makes you happy, I can accept that. But remember, Lucina, that I love you, and no matter what has happened I won't let that change. _

_With love, Robin."_

Robin wiped a tear from his eye and set down his pen, unsure if what he wrote was all he wanted to, nay, needed to say to Lucina, but he figured, that as long as they shared a tent, he'd be able to talk to her, and he also knew he had to speak to Chrom regarding battle, so taking up his notes, he left the letter to Lucina by her bedroll and made his way outside, taking in a deep breath of the sharp cool morning air.

_Northern part of the camp_

"An imposter? You sure?" Chrom asked one of the Valmese Resistance soldiers.

"We had thought the person to be Robin, due to the cloak." The Soldier explained. "But we had been informed that Robin not only has white hair, he's a man. The captive is definitely a woman bearing blue hair. She also doesn't appear to be Lucina either."

"But still, that doesn't make her an imposter." Chrom chided.

"She has the 'Brand of the Exalt' on her right hand. Unless you've got family that no one, not even Frederick, who we spoke to when we found her, knows about, there's no doubt that she possesses a fake."

"And… impersonating Royalty is a capital offense." Chrom muttered, "But before you do anything to this imposter, I demand to speak to her myself."

"Of course, sir." The soldier nodded and turned, Chrom following suit.

"Wait, what's this about an "imposter"?" Robin called out from behind the two men.

"Ah— Good morning, Robin." Chrom said, turning around. "Apparently, some of the men found a girl who appeared to be you snooping around the camp this morning. She's suspected of being a spy sent to cause disarray. I'm about to go clear that up."

Robin nodded, and quickened his pace, to catch up to Chrom and the soldier.

_Prisoner's Cage, North part of Camp._

"Let me go..!" The girl cried, shaking her cage, which teetered back and forth. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she collapsed into a slump. "I didn't do anything… I just want to find my father…"

"Shut it, Imposter. We know you're one of Excellus's troops, sent to cause trouble and death." A soldier said, grabbing a pole that rested against a torch, and then poked it into the girl's cage, burning the side of her face. She screamed out in pain as the hot metal contacted her skin.

"STAND DOWN AT ONCE!" Chrom yelled at the man, who promptly pulled the searing hot rod away from the girl. "Why in the seven hells did you do that?!" Chrom quickly threw a punch at the soldier, who fell to the ground, his face bloodied by the single strike from Chrom.

"She wouldn't stop her incessant babbling. It's not like we have to be courteous to those who face execution anyways." The soldier said, backing away from Chrom, sliding backwards across the ground, and scorching his own hand on the same pole he had used to burn the prisoner's face.

"Like that's a good reason to torture her!" Chrom yelled, planting his foot down on the soldier's chest. "From the looks of her, she's just a child!"

"You haven't seen how cunning that girl is… she nearly killed two of our guards this morning."

"That's no excuse!" Chrom yelled, lifting his foot from the man, and then taking a slight step backwards, proceeded to kick the man in the groin. The soldier balled up in pain as Chrom walked back towards the cage containing the girl, who continued to cry in agony. "Hey…" He said softly to the girl.

"…I just want to go home…" the girl sobbed.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you." Chrom said, "I just want to know who you are, and why you're here."

"M-my name is Morgan." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Chrom cringed when he saw the bloodied, blackened burn mark on the girl's cheek, and his eyes quickly taking note, that she did, indeed have the Brand of the Exalt on her right hand- and by its accuracy, he doubted it was a forgery.

"Well that's a start." Chrom said, "So why are you here? You know you've been accused of a crime that the punishment for is death."

"…I was just looking for my father… last thing I knew, I woke up in field, and my head hurt— I can't remember anything before that... I found this place a bit later and heard a few people say his name so I went to ask about him. Then they acted all confused and attacked me—" Morgan said, "then they locked me up."

Chrom scratched his head and laughed a bit. "This story sounds a bit familiar. Kinda reminds me of how I met Robin, without the getting captured and locked up part."

"Did you say Robin?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Chrom responded.

"Is he perhaps a tactician?" Morgan's eyes widened.

"Yes.. wait…" Chrom said.

"Then he must be my father!" Morgan said.

"Wait a second. Robin's far too young to be a father, unless you're one of- no wait, that shouldn't be possible… Morgan, are you one of the kids who traveled from the future with Lucina?" Chrom asked, scratching his head.

"Who's Lucina? And did you seriously just ask if I'm from the future—?!" Morgan asked, but promptly clutched her head. "Unngh….!"

Chrom shook his head, and turned to the soldier who had escorted him there. "Go get Robin. I think he might want to meet this girl." The soldier nodded in compliance and ducked into a nearby tent. "And you!" Chrom yelled at the other soldier, who was still doubled over in agony. "Get her out of this cage immediately."

"Right… away… sir." The soldier groaned and walked up to the platform that held Morgan's cage, taking a key off of his neck and unlocking the bolts that held the girl's cage shut, letting the little girl out of the cage.

"Thank you…!" Morgan said, looking up at Chrom. "Umm… who are you?"

"My name is Chrom, Morgan." Chrom answered, and upon hearing footsteps from behind, he turned, but before he could say anything, Morgan had darted off the platform, and grabbed hold of Robin.

"FATHER!" Morgan exclaimed as she nuzzled herself into Robin's chest.

Robin promptly pushed Morgan back. "Father…?" he asked, slightly cock-eyed and confused by the girl's actions and words.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?" Morgan shook her head. "It's me, Morgan, your daughter? Love-of-your-life, Daddy's little girl?"

"Listen, Morgan… I'm not sure you've found the right person. I'm far too young to be a father… unless… Say, did you travel back in time with a woman named Lucina?" Robin asked.

"Even you ask if I came from the future..? That's not even possible.. is it?" Morgan asked.

"It is." Robin said, looking at the girl. She definitely had his eyes, but the fact that she bore the brand on her hand, and her navy blue hair made the connection a bit odd. Perhaps she was telling the truth, and perhaps the truth was, she didn't realize she had traveled back in time was because she didn't come with Lucina- that wouldn't have been possible.

"Wait… Lucina… Lucina… I do know a Lucina." Morgan said backing up from Robin and panning her head back and forth between him and Chrom. "That's mother's name!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Back to the standard length... but again, really just putting pieces in place...


	5. Chapter 5:A Mother's Feelings

**Chapter 5: A Mother's Feelings**

* * *

Lucina rolled over as she woke, shaking herself as she crawled out of her bedroll, and started readying herself for the day's activities, which she assumed to be training, or maintaining weapons, since she knew the time to take down Walhart was soon, but not this day. She took a deep breath, but her brain shot to her night. She was, again, extremely tired- between nightmares waking her and deep pains running through her mind, she only got to sleep hours before dawn. It was something she was used to, but at the same time, she hasn't had a night that bad in months: ever since Robin really came into her life, she found that he was her ward against such things.

But a singular thought drove into her, like a nail: She was wrong. She had hurt Robin last night, and little else. She was accepting of the fact that she'd be alone for the rest of her days, that she'd live with constant nightmares, and she'd never be happy- she didn't deserve to be. But what she didn't, and couldn't accept was Robin's pain- she'd been there when Vaike had died fighting at Fort Steiger, boiled alive by a mage who Robin "should have" accounted for- something he swore he'd never allow- and the amount of crying he had done then wasn't half of what she heard last night. She had seen the tactician cry: she had comforted him when he needed support, but last night, she saw something she never wanted to. As she had walked away, she took one final look at him- he had collapsed onto the ground, and was whimpering like a struck dog, he clutched the ring- her wedding ring, in his right hand, and tore at the grass with his left; a pathetic sight, but when she thought about why he was like that, it hurt. She may not deserve him, but _he_ doesn't deserve to have his heart torn out and crushed like she had so inelegantly done- she was to blame, not him.

However, her desires to see Robin happy again, immediately clashed with the reminder that she was, at least indirectly, responsible for the death of her infant self. A young girl with her whole life ahead of her- slain by assassins with an obvious intent: to erase her existence. A girl who she had come back to ensure a happy life for, but instead brought her the assassin's dagger. Her younger self deserved life- that baby was supposed to live. How could she possibly live her life with Robin when she brought death upon her parents' real daughter? Her mother was a complete wreck: Maribelle was normally a stalwart, upright and strong woman, but when she had spoken with her last night, Maribelle simply couldn't keep herself together, sobbing continually for the little girl who had died in the capitol. It was that image of her devastated mother that burned her mind and convinced her that the sinking feeling of what she had done to Robin wasn't wrong.

However, the words said by both of her parents, "Thank the Gods you're here" rolled through her mind. Never once did they blame her for what happened, and indeed, were glad she was there for them. Everyone was affected by this loss, and, perhaps, it was wrong for her to punish herself— at least that's what Robin and her father would tell her. Some of her companions from the future would disagree, and that was sound in her mind. She knew she didn't belong here, no matter what was said. She may have calmed Maribelle down, but it was still her fault her younger self was murdered in the first place, which made her sick to her stomach to think about.

She groaned as she got to her feet, wiping her face with her hands, and then noticing the letter that Robin had left for her before he left for his morning duties. She tilted her head as she picked it up, and opened it, but before she could actually read it, a voice called for her from outside. Sliding the letter into a pouch, she quickly grabbed her equipment and made her way out of the tent, fashioning Falchion and its sheath to her side as she opened the tent with one hand. "Owain..?!" She said, setting her eyes on her cousin, who stood in front of the tent.

"Lucina. Chrom demands his daughter makes haste to the infirmary at once!" Owain said, elegantly, before dropping his tone "…and bring your staff."

Lucina's eyes widened. "Oh no. Did something bad happen?!" she said, ducking back into the tent to grab her mend staff off the crate beside her bedroll.

"It is no great emergency, but it of importance." Owain responded. "Someone is hurt, not terribly, but Chrom said Maribelle is in no condition to help, and Lissa's preoccupied with other injuries, like the ones Gregor suffered yesterday."

Lucina let out a relieved sigh, the last thing she needed was someone else dying. She nodded in compliance to Owain as she started walking across the camp, parting ways with her cousin. She walked quickly as she could- not wanting to keep neither her father, nor whoever it was that she needed to heal waiting. She refined her mind- there was, at that moment, someone who needed her capabilities- and that helped push her own pain and internal conflict out of her mind, despite the request for her to be the one healing did bring about its own set of issues.

She arrived at the infirmary tent, and quickly saw Chrom and Robin both standing beside an occupied bed. "Father…! Robin?" Lucina called out to the two men, and made her way to them. Chrom merely nodded at Lucina, and Robin flashed a smile at her before looking back at the person who lay on the bed by them. Lucina moved her eyes away from Robin and approached the bed, getting a good look at the injured person. She quickly noted she was a girl- apparently pretty young, and wore a coat not unlike Robin's. Her hair was the same shade of blue as her own, which prompted her to speak up about her. "Who is this..?"

"We'd hope'd you would've known." Chrom said, looking at his daughter.

"I've never seen this girl in my life." Lucina responded, before using her staff to heal the girl's injured face.

"Well then…" Robin muttered. "Her name is apparently 'Morgan'… and there's reason to believe she's the newest member of our army, although I've yet to see her fight- which if I'm going to be implementing her into our strategies, I need to do."

"So that's why I'm needed." Lucina said, pulling her staff away from Morgan's face. "I thought it was strange that I'd be asked to heal this girl when I should be training or helping."

"That's not all, Lucina." Robin shook his head, holding Morgan's hand as she rolled out of the bed. "Morgan, care showing Lucina your hand?"

"Of course, father." Morgan chirped, and held her right hand out in front of Lucina.

Lucina gasped before her eyes even caught a glimpse of Morgan's hand- did Morgan just call Robin "father"? That shouldn't have been the case. Robin certainly never had any children that she knew of. By all accounts him, Ricken, and Virion never wed, and either were killed in battle, or disappeared entirely in the stories she was told, so there was no way Morgan was serious. Unless, of course, Morgan also was hers— and that possibility sent a wave of fright down her body, especially after telling Robin she would not marry him. She looked downward, noticing the similarities, and then as she got a good look at Morgan's hand, all doubt was removed- Morgan had the Brand of the Exalt. There was no other possibility: Morgan was her daughter. Lucina swallowed hard and took a step back from the girl. "Morgan… if Robin is your father… who is your mother?"

"You. …I think?" Morgan said looking at Lucina "I can't really remember— all I can remember is she had blue hair like mine," She said pointing at her head, "and was named Lucina, and Father loved her very much… I'm sorry."

"Oh gods…" Lucina muttered, wrapping the young girl in her arms. "If you're _my _daughter… does that mean… Morgan… your future. Do you remember what it was like?"

"No. I can't remember anything besides Father. I can't even remember you all that well." Morgan pouted. "But we're all here so we can be a family!" She said, nuzzling Lucina.

Lucina's face curled into an awkward smile as a mix of thoughts ran through her head. Morgan did mean that in at least one timeline things worked out for her and Robin. On the other hand, her presence brought a sinking sense of failure. If Morgan had come because she failed in her mission, that could mean everything they were doing was pointless, not mention just how cruel she had been to Robin the night before. Much like anything else, though, her thoughts went to a single point, she didn't deserve this girl's affection. Even if in one timeline, she was her mother, she wasn't in this one, and she didn't deserve to be- not after bringing death to the poor girl who slept in the capitol, not after crushing Robin's heart.

Morgan pulled herself away from Lucina and turned to Robin and with a wide smile on her face spoke up, "So father, you wanted to see how well I fight? Well, I might surprise you..! I'm _really, really _good at Magic. And I've always inspired to be a great tactician, just like you!"

"Is that so?" Robin asked, "Very well. Let's see what you can do. Lucina, care to join us? I'm sure you want to see how well our daughter can perform."

Lucina nodded, and followed the two. Perhaps things would work out. After all, this timeline was different.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Plans and... ohh! As far as it goes, R&Rs!


	6. Chapter 6: Plans Laid Bare

**Chapter 6: Plans Laid Bare**

* * *

Robin groaned as he sat up from his slouched position. He hardly expected Morgan to be as strong as she was- of course, she was his daughter, so he had to question the logic: of course she'd be strong. And making matters even more noticeable, she used techniques derived from her mother's fighting styles. Her magic is definitely her greatest asset, but much like Lucina, her swordplay was nothing to be scoffed at, but for while every bit of her was an offensive powerhouse, her tolerance to physical blows was, by all means, non-existent.

He had won the duels, but just barely- which actually showed that she knew when to call it quits. Their fights moved swiftly enough, but ended predictably- she was strong, but not enough to overcome him. A weakness that has disastrous results, when taking into account the hexes he had dabbled with, which combined with the training he had received from Lon'qu, made him a force to be reckoned with. But, there was no doubt in his mind that if she was properly outfitted and received a bit more proper training, she'd be the magical equivalent of a battering ram- a reliable force that he could count on just as anyone else, if not more so.

A shiver shot through his body though as he thought about it, however. _Morgan was his daughter._ She'd be fighting and risking her life, and that scared him. He had felt a taste of Chrom's anguish when he had learned that little Lucina had been killed, and the last thing he wanted was to be put through the same thing- and Lucina certainly didn't deserve to deal with such a loss either. The poor girl was clearly devastated- perhaps worse than Chrom or Maribelle, both of whom were complete wrecks- Maribelle having not left their tent since the previous night, and Chrom was a combination of distanced and angry- much like how he was when Emmeryn had died, but on a scale that dwarfed that. He didn't want to bury his daughter, not after all that has happened.

Even so, who was he to dismiss such a capable fighter? He couldn't keep Lucina on the sidelines out of his love for her, and he wouldn't be able to do the same with Morgan. But what he could do was assign her a guard. Ideas began forming in his head almost immediately. She'd need to be with someone who would either cover her weak areas or accentuate her offense- either would be fine, and whoever it was couldn't be already on guard duty for someone else. Gerome- no- he could act her shield, but his ideals towards the interactions between those of the future and those of the past would be agitated by the mere thought of it, the damnable man would already get his "I warned you all" following little Lucina's death, to hell if Morgan- the product of the union he despised, would be assigned to him. Inigo: No, he couldn't fulfill the tasks necessary, and the thought of Morgan being near that insincere philanderer slightly bothered him for some reason. Owain was already assigned to Noire, and much like Inigo couldn't fulfill the roles necessary.

Perhaps picking out a partner for that girl was a bit harder than he thought, which caused him to let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Lost in thought, Robin?" Chrom asked as he lifted the flap to the tent.

"Yes. I'm trying to decide who to have work with Morgan." Robin explained. "No one's quite an option— we haven't found all of Lucina's companions yet though."

"We've got other shepherds." Chrom stated, "Perhaps one of them?"

"Viri-" Robin started to say but then both him and Chrom looked at each other and promptly said "No." in unison.

"Anyways, Robin— have you managed to come up with strategies regarding our invasion of Plegia?" Chrom asked bluntly.

"Some, yes. I have at least come up with a plan to deal with the troop shortage." Robin said, facing Chrom, his face growing stern.

"Really?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure you'd appreciate it." Robin shook his head.

"Why is that?"

"It hinges on how tomorrow's invasion of Valm Castle goes. We took today to lick our wounds, but we have to pressure Walhart immediately."

"That was the plan before we found out about what that dastard Validar had done."

"I'm not finished— but when we put an end to the Valmese threat, our force will be greatly diminished. And we will not have the strength to take Plegia in an open war. Not without more troops— to which I've got one solid idea: _Walhart._"

"What?! Have you lost your mind, Robin?!" Chrom staggered back as he heard Robin finish his initial explanation.

"Not quite- and the Valmese military, should we turn them to our side, would be the boon in troop strength that we need to take Plegia. Furthermore, that brute has a very simple set of morals. Victory is everything to a man like him. The weak must serve the strong. He may be a juggernaut, but as we proved with yesterday's victory, the conqueror is not inexorable- we can conquer him."

"But still, how do you plan on pulling such a feat off? And that speaks nothing of letting a tyrant like Walhart live!"

"I wouldn't have brought this up if I didn't have a plan and three more to back it up." Robin said, "Like I said, his set of morals are simple, and fortunately for us, rigid. To forge our alliance, we simply use his own methods against him: conquer the conqueror. I know it speaks nothing of those who've suffered loss at his hands- to let him live may set some of our allies against us, but I'm not letting his whole regime survive either. My plan is to turn him into a lapdog, nothing more. Valm will fall, that much is assured. But the troops he commands- that strength is what we need to outmatch Plegia. Were we to try it any other way, casualties would be immense, and frankly, I'd rather not bury my daughter. Or my… Lucina. And can we allow Plegia to have gotten away with murdering yours?"

Chrom swallowed audibly as Robin handed him a set of scrolls. "I'd rather not see them sent to their graves either, Robin. Morgan's my granddaughter, and Lucina is just as much my daughter as the one I've already lost. As much as I don't want to admit it, you're right, as you always are- we do need more troops, and Validar _must_ be made to pay."

"So, then all this needs is your confirmation."

"As much as I hate it, I agree to the plan." Chrom said, overlooking the scroll. "So this leaves the attack on the main force in Valm Castle to the Shepherds then..?"

"We cannot risk the resistance in that battle. If they succeed in taking Walhart, they'll by all means kill him, and we need him alive if this plan is to have any chance at success— and particularly, when it comes to that man, you, I, or Lucina— we're the only ones who'd I trust in taking him down."

Chrom nodded in compliance, "Well, I've got other business to attend to. Keep up the good work, Robin." He said, turning from the tent and leaving Robin to his work. Robin sighed as Chrom left the tent- he hated this plan just as much as Chrom did.

Of course it would be then that he realized the solution to his other problem, which he said out loud, with a bit of a laugh. "Ricken! Ricken would be perfect!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, almost there...


End file.
